Clasenancynunez Wiki
Welcome to the Clasenancynunez Wiki Este es un espacio para trabajar con los estudiantes del Central Técnico Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Caiza Bryan 4 "B1" I '''' ' nstituto ' ' ''Tecnológico '''''Superior'' '' '' "Cent ral Téc nico "'' NOMBRE: Bryan Caiza CURSO: 4to "B1" FECHA: 06/04/2014 TEMA: VALORES DEL PENSAMIENTO DESROLLO Y MECANIZADO MAQUINA: 5 Valor dela Honestidad El valor de la honestidad es Decir La Verdad es el servicio decente recatado Razonable justo u honrado desde el punto de vista de la Filosofía es la cualidad Humana Que coinci es ACTUAR en lo q 'pensamos y Sentimos Se refiere a la cualidad Con La Cual sí Designa una Aquella persona Que se Muestra, del tanto en do OBRAR DE como en do Manera de Pensar, de como justa, recta e Integra. Desarrollo del Pensamiento Desarrollo del Pensamiento significa Activar los Procesos mentales Generales y Específicos en el interior del cerebro párr desarrollar evidenciar las Capacidades FUNDAMENTALES las Capacidades de área y las Capacidades Específicas Haciendo USO de Estrategias Métodos y Técnicas MEDIANTE EL Proceso de Enseñanza Con El Propósito de lograr Aprendizajes significativos FUNDAMENTALES Productivos y de Calidad. La Capacidad de Pensar es Propia del Ser Humano, y sí va desarrollando Paulatina y Naturalmente Con La maduración, Cuando el Humano servicio Crece y Desarrolla sí. Sin embargo ESA Aptitud Pensar párr natural, Que significa entenderse una relación Si Mismo y al Mundo Que lo Rodea, Log in using la percepción, la Atención, memoria La, La Transferencia, etcétera, solucionando Problemas Que se Presentan Día tras EMPRESAS DIA, Recordando, imaginando y Proyectando , Puede del estimularse MEDIANTE La Educación, Que Actúa Sobre los Procesos mentales párr desarrollarlos, orientarlos potenciarlos y. Para Ellos sí utilizan Estrategias Que estimulan la Comprensión y el Aprendizaje significativo, Lo Que Para Qué penetre en la memoria en sí situé en la de largo term Mecanizado El Mecanizado Es Un Conjunto de Operaciones de conformación de Piezas MEDIANTE la eliminacion de materiales sin Comprende Proceso de Fabricación Que, ya porción de mar Arranque de viruta o porción abrasión. Also in ALGUNAS Zonas de América del Sur Consejos ES EL Término utilizado Maquinado aunque debido cols dobles Sentido de Que PUEDE TENER ESTE TERMINO urdir o Tramar algoritmos convendría USAR El Primero Las Herramientas Básicas De mecánico sí pueden y Textil en el cuatro Grupos Diferentes, En Primer de Lugar de Podemos más altos de la ONU CITAR a las Herramientas de Llamadas de corte, Que Sirven párr Trabajar los Materiales Que No Sean Más duros Que de acero sin templar normales pecado. Los Materiales endurecidos No Se pueden Trabajar Con las Herramientas manuales de corte. Como Herramientas Manuales de Corte Podemos CITAR Las Siguientes. Sierra de mano, lima, cuchillo, macho de roscar, escariador, terraja de roscar, tijera, cortafrío, buril, cincel, cizalla, tenaza. En Segundo Lugar, sí pueden ConSiderar las Herramientas Que se utilizan párr sujetar Piezas o atornillar PIEZAS. In ESTE Grupo sí pueden ConSiderar Las Siguientes. Llave, alicate, destornillador, tornillo de banco, remachadora, sargento. En Tercer Lugar, heno Una serie de Herramientas de Funciones Diversas Que se pueden [ catalogar ] En Un Capítulo de varios, ESTAS HERRAMIENTAS hijo Las Siguientes. Martillo, granete, mecánico extractor, Números y letras párr grabar, punzón cilíndrico, polipasto, gramil, punta de programa trazar, compás, gato hidráulico, mesa elevadora hidráulica. En Cuarto Lugar, pueden citarse COMO Herramientas Básicas los Instrumentos de Medida Más Habituales En Un mecánico más alto. reparacion de electrodomésticos madrid Category:Browse